1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustment assembly for a universal exercising machine, and more particularly to an adjustment assembly to allow the resilient rods of the universal exercising machine to adjust their relative angles so as to adapt to different requirements.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays various types of exercising machines and devices are available on the market. One conventional exercising device in U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,704 and in FIG. 6 has a base (5), a frame (6) formed on an end of the base (5), multiple resilient rods (7) securely mounted on the frame (6) and two handle cables (8) respectively attached to two corresponding resilient rods (7). At each free end of the two handle cables (8), a handle (81) is securely provided. A user of this universal exercising machine is able to stand, sit or lie on the base (5) and pull the two handles (81). Due to different inclination angles of the resilient rods (7), when the handle cables (8) are connected to different resilient rods (7), the user has to develop different strengths to overcome different resistances from the resilient rods (7) and thus different areas of muscles are worked. It is noted that the handle cables (8) are changeable among the resilient rods (7) though, the user's posture is limited in that the two handles (81) are generally fixed to opposed sides of the frame (6). Furthermore, the resilient rods (7) are firmly fixed to the frame (6) so that it is impossible to adjust the inclination of each of the resilient rods (7). As a result, when the user is standing on the base (5) and trying to work on arm muscles, the user has to first overcome the resistance from the two resilient rods (7) so as to properly stand on the base (5) with the two handles (81) being hand held. That is, even before the start of workout, the user is frustrated trying to overcome the resilient rod resistance everytime the user changes position or posture, and inappropriate development of muscles may occur. That is, body builders have precise goals in the development of specific muscles and wasted effort may defeat the exerciser's goals, as well as resulting in lopsided physique.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved adjustment assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.